


Harry Potter Archive

by KaiThePieGuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Old! Hinny, Plus-Size, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiThePieGuy/pseuds/KaiThePieGuy
Summary: Harry Potter fanfics, headcanons, etc. Requests are open! mostly x reader just an fyi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Pomona Sprout/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, petunia dursley/reader





	1. Luna Lovegood x deaf reader

I sat in the expansive library, my head buried in a herbology textbook and ink staining my sleeve, when I felt the warm embrace of my long-time girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. I craned my neck and glared at her, annoyed that she had disturbed my studying. She smirked at me and tittered as she sat down beside me, "What's on your mind (Y/N)? Everyone knows that you've all but mastered the art of herbology. What's up?", I looked to her and sighed, I had been so stressed about all my upcoming N.E.W.T.S that I couldn't remember any of the class work from the past semester. 'I can't remember anything from the past few months, I think it's stress', I signed to her, 'I'm panic studying and none of it is sticking in my brain'. She chuckled at my antics, knowing that while what I was saying was true it was also all in good fun. She leant her head against my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair, the sensation calming my racing mind. 'Luna, I fear I would be insane if it weren't for you.', she took hold of my cheek, stroking it softly, and said "don't worry (Y/N), you're just as sane as I am". I leant into her warm touch, relishing the sensation against my flushed cheek. We shared a chaste kiss before packing up my mountain of study material and headed to the great hall for a delicious dinner. After we had eaten, we sat in the Ravenclaw common room, both reading quietly and enjoying each other's company. As I delved deeper into my book (a history on muggle film and television) I felt my eyelids droop, I snuggled closer into Luna's side as I marked my place and haphazardly threw my book to one of the many coffee tables littering the common room. That morning many young aspiring Ravenclaws awoke and found the two curled up on the couch, holding each other in a warm embrace.


	2. Petunia Dursley x Reader

Requested by: Rugratsfan101

Work count: 815

________________________________________________________________________________

I ran my fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I'd had barely any sleep the past few weeks due to some rather loud neighbours, not to mention the stress of moving to a new house and to a completely new county in which you had no friends nor family. I could hear the familiar sounds of Privet Drive, street cats fighting, a child laughing while the other cries over a dropped ice-cream, birds calling to their aloft companions. I relished the serenity that surrounded me until it was rudely interrupted, once again, by my next-door neighbours. I let out an exasperated sigh and decided to ask them to try to keep it down. The doorbell rang out several times before a man who looked more so like a bulldog than person answered the door, grumbling something along the lines of 'nothing but a little troublemaker'.

'Excuse me,' I questioned, trying to catch the attention of the gentleman in front of me who was currently enamoured with his phone, 'I'm sorry Sir but could you please try to keep the volume to a minimum? I am to be starting work soon and so far, the noise has been quite unnerving.' I tried to keep my tone steady and confident, but I could still internally hear the wavering of my voice.

'Yes, yes' the wolfish man mumbled back to me, still scrolling through whatever social media site was the newest and most exciting. I simply sighed at his dismissiveness, but as he was closing the door, I noticed a very slight woman peering over his shoulder. We briefly made eye contact before the closing of the front door broke our gaze's. I think that it's high time that I invite my neighbours around for tea.

The next morning, I rose early to head out for a short run, as I passed 4 Privet Drive, I slid a note through their mail flap, requesting their presence that evening for supper and a cup of tea. I went about my day as usual, and when I got home from work, I was delighted to see a reply. Written in scratchy handwriting and on torn exercise paper the note simply stated, "we'll be there".

I read my book as I waited for my guests, due to the informality of the occasion I dressed in an outfit that was both comfortable yet smart. (insert image here) The pie was still in the oven and the lemonade was chilling in the fridge, and for afterwards I had tea, biscuits, and chocolate cake. My reading was interrupted by the ringing of my doorbell, my mind pulled away from the colourful worlds in which I found solace. Just outside my front door stood a slight woman, dressed in a cocktail dress, and a portly boy who had been stuffed into an ill-fitting dress shirt and slacks.

'I'm terribly sorry, my husband is busy with work. I'm Petunia Dursley, and this is my son Dudley.'

'Please come in, and it's quite alright. I'm sure I'll be able to meet your husband on some other occasion.' Petunia and I shared the same smile as she pulled her son to the mud room. He grumbled as she fussed with his hair, I tittered when she met my eyes with an awkward smile. We sat down on my plush sofa and ate tea and biscuits and talked about all sorts of things ranging from mortgage rates to the best wines to serve at parties.

Over the next few months of settling into Privet drive I had become a lot closer with Mrs Dursley, she and I often sat down for tea and scones while her husband was out at work or the pub. I had started to develop some quite protective, one might even call romantic feelings towards the stay at home mother. Seeing her become gradually more comfortable around me warmed my heart, even to the point where she felt fine smoking around me. She was even smart enough to use a cigarette holder as not to allow her fingers to yellow, it also added an air of pageantry to the whole affair. One day we sat down at the local park, sun hats atop our heads and cucumber sandwiches packed we sat in the sun, soaking up the atmosphere. I leant forward to grab the thermos filled to the brim with tea, but suddenly I felt a thin hand grab onto my wrist. Petunia and I made eye contact, her hair was curled to perfection and I could see flecks of silver in her dark eyes. I grasped her hand as she leant her head upon my clothed shoulder, sighing contently. As I looked into the orange hues of the sky as the sun dipped behind the horizon and realised that maybe living in Surrey wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
